interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
MY
=my-= * en: v in compounds my- ( * to shut the eyes, blink) * ◊ myope etc. =mya= * sub =myalgia= * sub =myalgic= * adj =myasthenia= * sub =myasthenic= * adj =mycelian= * adj =mycelio= * sub =mycenee= * adj =myceneo= * sub =Mycenes= * sub n pr =mycenian= * adj =myceniano= * sub =myceto= * sub =mycetologia= * sub =mycetoma= * sub =mycobacterio= * sub =mycoderma= * sub =mycodermic= * adj =mycologia= * sub =mycologic= * adj =mycologista= * sub =mycoilogo= * sub =mycoiphage= * adj =mycoplasma= * sub =mycorrhiza= * sub =mycorrhizal= * adj =mycose (-oisis)= * sub =mycotrophia= * sub =mycotrophic= * adj =mydriasis= * sub =mydriatic= * adj =mydriatico= * sub =myelencephalo= * sub =myelina= * sub =myelitis= * sub =myeloblasto= * sub =myelocyto= * sub =myelographia= * sub =myeloma= * sub =myelopathia= * sub =mygale= * sub =myiasis= * sub =myoblastic= * adj =myoblasto= * sub =myocardio= * sub =myocardiopathia= * sub =myocarditis= * sub =myocyto= * sub =myofibrilla= * sub =myofibroma= * sub =myoglobina= * sub =myogramma= * sub =myographia= * sub =myoigrapho= * sub =myologia= * sub =myologic= * adj =myoilogo= * sub =myoma= * sub =myoimero= * sub =myonecrose (-oisis)= * sub =myopathia= * sub =myopathic= * adj =myope= * adj =myope ???? * pt: adj míope * en: adj short-sighted, near-sighted, myopic * ◊ myopia =myopia= * sub =myopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n miopia * en: n short-sightedness, near-sightedness, myopia =myopic= * adj =myoplasma= * sub =myopoitamo= * sub =myose (-oisis)= * sub =myositis= * sub =myosoitis= * sub =myosotis (-só-) ???? * pt: n Bot. miosotis * en: n Bot. forget-me-not, myosotis =myosuro= * sub =myotic= * adj =myoitomo= * sub =myri- ???? * en: adj in derivatives and compounds myria-, myri- (1. countless; 2. ten thousand) * ◊ myriade; myriagramma etc.; myriapode etc. =myriade= * sub =myriade (-íade) ???? * pt: n miríade * en: n myriad (1. ten thousand; * 2. indefinitely large number) =myriagramma= * sub * myriagramma ???? * pt: n miriagrama * en: n myriagram =myrialitro= * sub =myrialitro ???? * pt: n mirialitro =myriametro= * sub =myriametro (-á-) ???? * pt: n miriâmetro * en: n myriameter =myriapode= * sub =myriapode (-á-) ???? * pt: adj miriápode * en: adj myriapod * ◊ myriapodo =myriapodo= * sub =myriapodo (-á-) ???? * pt: n miriapodo; * myriapodos Zool. miriápodes * en: n myriapod; * myriapodos Zool. Myriapoda =myrica= * sub =myricaceas= * sub pl =myringitis= * sub =myriocarpe= * adj =myriocephale= * adj =myriophylle= * adj =myrioiphyllo= * sub =myrmecologia= * sub =myrmecologic= * adj =myrmecoilogo= * sub =myrmecoiphage= * adj =myrmecophile= * adj =myrmecophilia= * sub =myrmecoiphilo= * sub =myrmeleon= * sub =myrobalano= * sub =myrosina= * sub =myrrha= * sub =myrrha ???? * pt: n mirra * en: n myrrh ( * gum resin produced by the myrrh tree) * ◊ myrrhic; myrrhar =myrrhar= * v =myrrhar ???? * pt: v mirrar * en: v to perfume with myrrh =myrrhic= * adj =myrrhic ???? * pt: adj mírrico/a * en: adj myrrhic =myrrhis= * sub =myrtaceas= * sub pl =myrtaceas ???? * pt: n pl Bot. mirtáceas * en: npl Bot. Myrtaceae =myrtacee= * adj =myrtacee ???? * pt: adj mirteo/a * en: adj myrtaceous =myrtiforme= * adj =myrtiforme ???? * pt: adj mirtiforme * en: adj myrtiform =myrtillo= * sub =myrtillo ???? * pt: n mirtilo * en: n whortleberry, blueberry =myrto= * sub =myrto ???? * pt: n mirto, murta * en: n myrtle * ◊ myrtacee-myrtaceas; myrtiforme etc. =mysta= * sub =mysta ???? * en: n Relig. mystes ( * an initiate in the mysteries) * ◊ mysterio; mystic; mystico; mystica; mystificar; mystagogo etc. =mystagogia= * sub =mystagogia (-ía) ???? * pt: n mistagogia * en: n mystagogy =mystagogic= * adj =mystagogo= * sub =mystagogo ???? * pt: n mistagogo * en: n mystagogue * ◊ mystagogia =mysterio= * sub =mysterio ???? * pt: n mistério * en: n mystery (1. as in “the Eleusinian mysteries”; 2. Eccl.; 3. secret, obscure fact or force, motive, etc.; 4 mystery play) * ◊ mysteriose =mysteriose= * adj =mysteriose ???? * pt: adj misterioso/a * en: adj mysterious =mysteriositate= * sub =mystic= * adj =mystic ???? * pt: adj místico/a * en: adj mystic, mystical * ◊ mysticismo; mysticitate =mystica= * sub * pt: n mística * en: n mystical theology, mysticism =mysticeto= * sub =mysticismo= * sub =mysticismo ???? * pt: n misticismo * en: n mysticism =mysticitate= * sub =mysticitate ???? * pt: n misticidade * en: n mysticalness =mystico= * sub =mystico ???? * pt: n místico * en: n mystic =mystificar= * v =mystificar ???? * pt: v mistificar * en: v to mystify, hoax * ◊ mystification; mystificator =mystification= * sub =mystification ???? * pt: n mistificação * en: n mystification, hoax =mystificator= * sub =mystificator ???? * pt: n mistificador * en: n mystifier, hoaxer =mystificatori= * adj =mythic= * adj =mythic ???? * pt: adj mítico/a * en: adj mythical =mythicisar= * v =mythicisation= * sub =mythicitate= * sub =mythificar= * v =mythification= * sub =mytho= * sub =mytho ???? * pt: n mito * en: n myth * ◊ mythic; mythographo etc.; mythologo etc.; stichomythia etc. =mythographia= * sub =mythographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n mitografia * en: n mythography =mythographic= * adj =mythographo= * sub * pt: n mitógrafo * en: n mythographer * ◊ mythographia =mythologia= * sub =mythologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n mitologia * en: n mythology =mythologic= * adj * mythologic ???? * pt: adj mitológico/a * en: adj mythological =mythologisar= * v =mythologista= * sub =mythologista ???? * pt: n mitologista * en: n mythologist =mythoilogo= * sub =mythologo (-tó-) ???? * pt: n mitólogo * en: n mythologist * ◊ mythologia-mythologic; mythologista =mythomane= * adj =mythomania= * sub =mythomaniac= * adj =mythomaniaco= * sub =mythoimano= * sub =mytilicultor= * sub =mytilicultura= * sub =mytilin= * adj =mytilo= * sub =mytilo ???? * pt: n Zool. mexilhão (género de moluscos lamelibrânquios comestíveis) * =mytilotoxina= * sub =myxedema= * sub =myxofibroma= * sub =myxoma= * sub =myxomatose= * adj =myxomatose (-oisis)= * sub =myxomyceto= * sub =myxovirus= * sub